ouat_ftlsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
Snow White, cursed as Mary Margaret Blanchard, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the fairytale mother of Emma Swan, and is the true wife of David Nolan. Snow is portrayed by actress Ginifer Goodwin. Biography Before the Curse Prince Charming rides his horse across the realm to find the love of his life, Snow White. He arrives in the woods to see the seven dwarves mourning around a glass coffin, with a peaceful-looking Snow lying inside. Griefstricken, Charming requests that the dwarves lift the lid off so he can say one final goodbye. They oblige, and Charming kisses her goodbye, but this turns out to be True Love's Kiss and it wakes her up. As they rejoice, they decide to get married in front of the entire kingdom, and it is seemingly a happy ending until the evil queen Regina arrives and interrupts the wedding. Regina threatens to destroy everyone's happiness, before leaving. Months later, a pregnant Snow is still paranoid about the queen's threat, and Charming takes her to see Rumplestiltskin, who can see the future. Snow makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he will tell them about the queen's plans in exchange for Snow revealing the baby's name. Snow replies, "Deal", and Rumplestiltskin reveals that Regina will enact the dark curse that will consume everyone in the land. However, if they can get the baby to safety then in 28 years, the curse will be broken and the baby, all grown up, will be the saviour. Snow, in turn, reveals the name of the baby: Emma. One night, Snow finally goes into labour and eventually gives birth to Emma...on the exact night that the queen enacts the dark curse. Realising that they are doomed, they decide to save baby Emma by putting her in an enchanted wardrobe that teleports her to earth. Regina confronts Snow smugly, before they are all consumed by the dark curse. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Maine, Snow White becomes Mary Margaret Blanchard, a timid but kind teacher. She is visited at the school by the mayor, Regina Mills, along with a mysterious woman named Emma Swan. They are looking for Henry, who is Emma's biological son and Regina's adoptive son, and after Regina angrily leaves she tells Emma that Henry is probably at his secret castle playground. Later, she is seen at the hospital, giving flowers and comfort to the patients. She places a vase of flowers on the table next to a man in a coma, who is David Nolan. After seeing Emma walking Henry to school, Mary Margaret makes a remark about how happy Henry is and tells Emma that Regina had remained mayor due to inspiring fear amongst her colleagues and fellow townfolk. When they talk about Henry's dark curse theory, Mary Margaret reveals that Henry think she's Snow White. Emma knows that Henry's theory includes Snow White being Emma's mom, and when Mary Margaret asks who Emma is, Emma lies and says that she isn't included in the book. After Regina frames Emma and has her arrested, Mary Margaret and Henry arrive at the police station where Mary Margaret bails Emma, because she trusts her. Later, Emma pays back the bail money and Mary Margaret offers her cinnamon-sprinkled hot cocoa which is a favourite of Mary Margaret, Emma AND Henry's. Emma talks about leaving, but Mary Margaret points out that Emma wanting to leave is the very reason she should stay, because she cares about Henry. Relationships *'David Nolan' *'Dr. Whale' Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Pilot" *'S1, E2:' "The Thing You Love Most" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest/Fairytale Land Category:Storybrooke Category:Season 1 characters